Every Time I Tell Him I Love Him
by abbytemple
Summary: Abby loves Connor more than anything. My first fanfic.


**Every Time I Tell Him I Love Him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters. **

**Abby's POV**

I sat on the sofa, just wondering why life was sometimes so confusing. My eyes started to close slowly, and I looked randomly at the wall and fell into a daydream.

My life with Connor was so different than when we first met. I didn't even think we'd have any sort of relationship, until now. I thought back to when he saved me from falling off a cliff. My heart was racing and I thought I was going to be dead in a second. I begged him to let me go and leave me, but he wouldn't, he didn't. I spent one year lost and alone in time with Connor. Both of those times were painful, but they were worth it. It was the time Connor told me he loved me, and the year I spent with him was the time I knew we were meant to be together.

I was startled by the sound of the flat door slamming shut. I woke up from my daydream and was back to reality. Oh joy.

"Abby, baby, where are you?" by the sound of Connor's voice, I could tell he was in a good mood.

"I'm here Conn," I mumbled. He found me curled up in a ball on the bed. Quietly laughing, he joined me and took me in his arms. I snuggled into his chest. He was always so warm, but when I ran my hand over his hand, he was ice.

"Connor, you're freezing!" And he was.

"I know, sorry," he laughed.

Winter was his favorite season. You know, besides the cold. On the other hand, I hated winter. Everything about it I didn't like. I sat up and grabbed a blanket from the edge of the bed and threw it around us.

"Abby," Connor whispered in the middle of the night. He sounded choked up.

"What's wrong Connor?" I became concerned. He looked up at me with sad, teary eyes. My voice softened. "What's wrong? Tell me."

Connor sighed and rested his head on my chest. "I was wondering," he started "If you've ever regretted loving me?"

I was speechless. I loved him more than anything. More than anything in the world.

"Never ever," I whispered back.

Connor sat up, smiled, and attacked my lips with angelic kisses.

"I love you," I murmured in between kisses.

"I love you too, forever and ever," I heard Connor say back to me.

I was happy, he was happy. If he was happy, I was happy. That's what mattered. We loved each other. That's what mattered. I was so lucky to finally find someone who loved me and cared about me.

After a few rounds, we were sweaty and tired, and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I knew, the sun was shining in my eyes. I rolled over and saw that Connor had already gotten up. He wasn't there. It took all the strength I had to get up and go to the ARC. I hated mornings, hated feeling tired. Even though I didn't want to, I got up, brushed my hair and teeth, took a shower, put on makeup, and got dressed.

Connor was waiting for me at the front door as usual. He was always ready before I was.

Even though I was tired, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I loved being enveloped in Connor's arms anytime, anywhere. God, that sounded sappy, but, oh well!

"You seem very tired Abs," he said.

Was it that obvious that he noticed? Connor knows the happy Abby and the sad Abby. Oh forget it, he knows everything about me! I liked that.

"Yeah, I am a little bit," I groaned.

"It's easy to see, Sweetheart, even with the eye makeup," he teased me. "We better get going or Lester's gonna kill us."

I nodded.

We didn't live too far away from the new ARC, which was a good thing, but sometimes we were still a little late anyway. When we got there, Connor picked me up off the ground and kissed me passionately, our tongues trying to find each other. We didn't even notice Becker walk by and say, ''Temple! Abby!Molest each other on your own time!"

After he left, we broke apart and suddenly couldn't stop laughing. I was supposed to talk to Jess about Becker and Connor was supposed to talk to Becker about Jess so we had to say our goodbyes.

"Bye Conn," I said sadly.

"Bye, Love," Connor said, still laughing.

I ran after Becker, wondering what he and Jess would be doing at the end of the day. "I love you!" I shouted back at Connor.

"I love you, too," he answered. I will never get tired of hearing that.

After a tiring, boring day of work, I was glad we were going home. Chasing dinosaurs was not the easiest thing that I could do. Especially, chasing raptors and listening to Connor tell Becker the story of when he had shot me with a tranquilizer gun. Fun.

Once home, I went straight to the bedroom and plopped on the bed.

"You're not going to put on a nightgown first?" Connor laughed.

I looked at myself from head to toe and groaned. Connor had gotten my pajamas out of the drawer for me. I quickly changed and lay down in bed again.

"Yay, sleep," I said with only my eyes poking out from underneath the covers.

"Or…" Connor started.

Then he tickle tackled me! He knew I was ticklish! I laughed, he laughed and I tried to push him away but he had a strong grip on me.

"Stop it, stop it…meanie!" I didn't know whether to be mad, happy, or just plain confused. He stopped tickling me and gathered me up in his arms. We were both still laughing, I don't know why, but it was so funny.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, out of breath. My eyes started to water because I was laughing so hard.

"I thought you looked like you needed a laugh," Connor was still laughing at my reaction.

"Well, thank you, then," I lay down, taking Connor with me. Even if I have a bad morning, Connor still knew how to make me laugh at the end of the day.

"Connor…" I whispered, still tangled in his arms.

"Yeah, Abby?" he started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you," I said softly.

Connor opened his eyes. "I love you, too, Abby."

It was the last thing I remember telling him that day. It was the last thing that I remembered telling him every day. Every time I feel like I love him more and more.

I lay with my head on his chest, feeling and listening to his heartbeat. It comforted me and I felt calm for the first time today. Yes, I do believe that my private life may be a little sappy. But I know I love him even more, every time I tell him I love him.

**I know my 1****st**** story sucks a little but don't you just love Abby and Connor? Don't you just love Hannah Spearritt and Andrew-Lee Potts? This was my first fanfic ever and I'm so happy to be writing. Do you want me to write a story about what Abby and Connor were talking to Becker and Jess about? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease review!**

** Special thanks to Black Eyed Demon, grammar Nazi. Check out her stories. Seriously. She takes credit for Becker's sentence.  
**


End file.
